


chalk dust and sidewalks

by soggywaffle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, Not Beta Read, also i dont know how to write dialogue, and tubbos mentioned for a second, phils only mentioned sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywaffle/pseuds/soggywaffle
Summary: “hey tommy, did you know that im a vampire?”——in which techno and wilbur prank their youngest brother
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 397





	chalk dust and sidewalks

**Author's Note:**

> note: tommys like 5 in this au
> 
> techno is 8
> 
> wilbur is 9
> 
> they’re not blood related but they all came from the same orphanage and were all adopted by phil
> 
> also this was written in my notes at like 1am so there might be some spelling mistakes!!

it was a cloudy afternoon, and phil had just bought them a new box of chalk. so as soon as lunch was done, he let tommy, techno, and wilbur all race outside to the sidewalk with the promise that theyd be back before it got dark.

the trio were peaceful for a moment, each claiming their own section of the pavement. tommy was drawing several pictures of himself fighting various monsters, techno was drawing himself holding a sword and wearing a cape and a crown, and wilbur was coloring in a large underwater mural with several sea creatures.

techno had stopped for a moment, stretching out cramped hands stained pink with chalk dust when he glanced over at wilburs drawing. he hummed in approval of the large whale being drawn, above the colorful coral decorating the ocean scene. satisfied with the drawing, technos attention then turned to tommys chalk portraits.

he quietly snickered at the crudely drawn monsters and villains tommy was fighting, though his heart warmed a bit when he saw his kingly persona fighting alongside him.

it was then that an idea sparked in technos head.

—-

tommy was just in the middle of drawing him and tubbo riding a giant bee when he heard techno talk to him, breaking the silence of the afternoon.

“tommy.” techno said, in the tone of voice he usually only used when tommy was in trouble.

tommy looked up with a hint of fear. did techno find out that he had finished the lemonade and filled the empty jug with water?

techno just stared at him, serious as he said:

“did you know that im a vampire?”

tommy spluttered in disbelief, immediately accusing techno of lying and trying to trick him. but still, there was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

at this point, wilbur had looked up from the whale that he was coloring, interested in where this was going.

“im not lying tommy. think about it. why else would i stay inside all day?” techno pointed out.

it was true, tommy conceded in his mind. most of the time, techno would rather stay inside and read a book or play minecraft then join tommy and tubbos adventures around the neighborhood. but it didn’t mean that techno was a vampire...right?

“think about it tommy, why else would techno join us outside today? its because its cloudy outside!” wilbur chimed in, a grin on his face as he played along.

“w-well that doesn’t mean thats hes a vampire! its been really hot, so lotsa people havent been playing outside!” tommy defended, chalk laying forgotten on the sidewalk.

“but not everyone stays awake at night,” techno countered, “and vampires are nocturnal, just like bats.”

“knock-toor-nal?” tommy said, face scrunching up in confusion.

“it means they sleep during the day and stay up at night.” wilbur explained, scooting closer to the duo on the pavement.

“but dad stays up late too! ive seen him working in his office when i get water at night!” tommy protested.

“yeah, but does he have these?” techno said before pointing at his teeth.

the teeth in question were of course, normal canines. but to tommy, whos grownup teeth hadnt grown in yet, they were definitive proof of his brothers vampire origin.

“but...if youre a vampire, what about the rest of us? can i become a vampire too?” tommy said slowly, eyes shining at the thought of becoming one of the fictional monsters he often dreamed of fighting.

“thats not how it works, nerd.” techno chuckled, “id have to bite you in order for that to happen.”

tommy grimaced at the thought of being bit by anything. itd probably hurt a lot, especially since technos teeth were extra long and pointy.

“sorry to burst your bubble toms, but techno here is actually from a vampire family.” wilbur said, ruffling tommys hair.

“then howd he end up with us?” tommy groaned as he tried to dust the blue chalk dust out from his hair, pushing away wilburs hands.

“um- well....when i was a kid, my parents were flying with me when they...accidently dropped me on the porch of the orphanage,” techno panicked, “and now im on a mission to find them again.”

tommys face fell dramatically at that sentence.

“you want to leave us?” he said, tears already welling up in his eyes.

 _‘oh no, feelings.’_ techno thought. he wasnt prepared to deal with this. he panicked even more, trying to figure out a way to deal with the crying child in front of him. thankfully, wilbur interjected.

“dont worry, tommy. hes not going to leave us. i mean, his parents must be pretty shitty if they didnt even look for him,” wilbur soothed.

tommys eyes went wide, tears momentarily forgotten.

“you _SWORE_.” he said, mouth agape.

“well, that wasnt what i was hoping you would take from it. but if it makes you feel better then yeah, i said a bad word.” wilbur chuckled, “but lets keep this a secret between us, okay? i dont want phil to give me the look for swearing in front of you.”

tommy nodded furiously, wiping away his tears.

“wills right. id rather stay with a bunch of nerds like you guys then some weird vampire people.” techno said, ruffling tommys hair and grinning as he tried to swat away the pink dusted hands.

“pinky promise?”

“pinky promise.” techno agreed, holding out his pinky to tommy.

tommy immediately linked his pinky with technos, red and pink staining each finger as they intertwined.

———

“alright boys, its getting late and dad promised us dessert if we were back before dinner. and i dont know about you guys, but i fancy having ice cream tonight.” wilbur drawled, leaning back and stretching his sore arms.

the sidewalk had been transformed into a colorful mural. various fictional monsters littered the left, but were always defeated by three familiar characters. underneath them stretched a large ocean, filled with sea creatures of all different colors and with a vibrant coral reef to match. to the right stood a massive kingdom, its mighty castle walls flaunting a blood red banner with a crown emblazoned on it.

and finally, in the very middle, was a portrait of their little family.

techno smiled as he looked down at their hard work. tommy and wilbur had already gotten up, dusting off their hands as they got ready to leave. the sound of their bickering filled the evening air, as they argued over who would get the most ice cream.

_yeah, he thinks that he’ll stick around._

——

BONUS: they were just rounding the corner before their house when tommy spoke up.

“hey wilbur, if you could curse, does that mean i can curse too?”

“i dont think thats how it works tommy-“

“DREAM IS A BITCHBOY!”

wilbur spluttered as tommy yelled it proudly, while techno tried to hide his snickers in the background. with how loud he was, phil was bound to hear some echo of it. he could practically imagine phils disappointed face when they opened the door.

good luck getting out of this one, will.

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: tommy going to kindergarten the next day and telling everyone his brother was a vampire, causing mass panic among the kids
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
